


Gracie

by akaHAZZAP



Series: Baby News [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BBQ, Babies, Children, F/M, Family, Father's day post, One!Shot, Pregnancy, Series, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One!shot, Oliver and Felicity discover she is pregnant for the first time. Written for Father's day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Geniewithwifi made a cute competition for Oliver Queen Father's Day and it has to involve Oliver Queen and his child/children. I had a ball and hope you enjoy reading this!

Oliver still remembered fondly to this day how they had found out about Gracie, his first daughter. Thea had made a snark comment about Felicity eating for two at a family BBQ which promptly lead to Felicity to slowly chew her mouth of burger before swallowing it in thought, before her eyes widened and locking with his in realisation. They had stared at each other for a brief moment, realisation hitting him just as hard as it hit her, his chest tightening slightly as his hand seeked out hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Now wasn't the right time for this discussion, it would wait until they were alone and Connor was tucked up in bed. 

The rest of the BBQ had been filled with fun, Little Sara toddled after her idol, Connor, trying to keep up with him, and laughter, there was lots of giggling when they all got together. It was when the s'mores came out that Felicity had to excuse herself, her hand covering her mouth as she quickly entered the house. Oliver watched her leave, quickly glancing around to make sure that Connor was behaving (the ten year old was proudly showing Sara how to properly eat a s'more as Thea helped Sara, them all giggling). It seemed Diggle was the only one who had noticed Felicity's disappearance and he clapped Oliver on the back a knowing look on his face. Oliver pushed the back door open and paddled through the house, up the stairs to their en suite. Push the door open he found Felicity on the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

"Hey hey, you're alright," he murmured soothing her back as she brought up more of her dinner. He made sure her hair was up out of her face, as she dry heaved again, settling against him as her sickness began to disappear. "That feel better now?"

She nodded in reply as her eyes connected with his as they had an unspoken conversation. Baby, they hadn't been actively trying, but they hadn't been not trying either. Oliver was all to aware of that time a month ago when they hadn't quite made it to the bedroom, and then that time in the foundry, and that time in the back of her mini (and yes that one had been a logistical nightmare!). And well it seemed now, thinking back on it that they had come to a mutual unspoken understanding that they were in fact ready for a child. And the prospect of Felicity being pregnant made his chest swell in triumph, happy how something unplanned could make him feel so giddy.

"I don't think we really need to do a test," she smiled warily, her hands enveloping his. "But it's probably best to just confirm it-"

His mouth was on hers then, much to her dismay. 

"Oliver! I was just sick!" She laughed as she jerked away from his mouth, half disgusted by his sudden need to kiss her.

"I don't care..." he laughed, peppering her with more kisses. "I just love you..."

"And I love you, now we better get downstairs before Thea makes another remark," she smiled her eyes glowing with excitement. "Now you just get another bottle of wine or vodka. And I'll clean my teeth and get more ice cream so it doesn't look so suspici-"

He caught her lips in another quick kiss as he pulled her further into his embrace.

"We can carry this on later.." He smirked cheekily as he sauntered down the stairs, a skip in his step. His heart, even lighter than it had been all these past few years which he had spent with Felicity and with Connor. They both meant the world to him, and he couldn't wait for the new bundle of joy to join them in their lives, for a new adventure. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard, selecting a few glasses as he passed through the kitchen on his way back out to the garden.

"If you guys were just having s.e.x. in the pantry then I hope to god that you sterilise the place before I next have to go down there," tutted Thea her voice laced with humour as she spoke over her glass of wine, eyeing her brother as he poured a few glasses of whiskey.

"Auntie Thea, you know I can spell... right?" giggled Connor at his Auntie's comment.

"And you shall never ever repeat what I just said now then to your mum or Felicity!" remarked Thea as she awkwardly glanced at Oliver, who was shaking his head in her direction, but even this couldn't dampen his mood.

When Felicity appeared with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, she was positively radiant and Oliver couldn't quite work out how an earth she could look so good after puking a mere ten minutes previous. She settled next to him on the bench, her side pressed against his as she opened the tub, handing out some to Connor, before she dug into her own. Oliver cheekily stole a spoonful here and there as he and Dig discussed the finer arrangement to their evening plans for this week. 

It was after midnight before they knew for definite. Connor was in bed by 10pm much to his dismay. Sara had fallen asleep the previous hour and was nestled next to Lyla and it was the back of eleven before Lyla and John decided to leave. At the same time Oliver had practically kicked Thea out, saying she could come around for lunch tomorrow if she was that desperate to spend more time with Connor.

She was lying flat out on the bed, still breathing heavily from their celebration activities as he made his way down to her stomach planting several kisses on it. She glanced over to the bedside table, and giggled at the sight of the pregnancy test. The positive pregnancy test.

"I can't believe we made a baby," she smiled, caressing his hair as he continued to kiss her belly, something that she was sure he was going to continue to do for the next eight months. And the thought of that filled her with mirth.

"I can't believe it took this long!" he chuckled making his way up to her mouth. "I'm so happy, this. Well, it's perfect timing... I can't wait to tell everyone!" 

His eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas Day as he pulled her into his chest, his arms engulfing her.

"But we need to wait til I'm 12 weeks," she smiled as she snuggled back into him, his palms linger over her non-existent stomach. 

"Felicity, I'm pretty sure Dig has already figured it out and will have told Lyla by now, and Thea will have it out of you by the lunch time tomorrow.."

"Fine, just us five, everyone else can wait..."

"I think you are forgetting your Mother too, she will probably already knows even though you haven't spoken to her all week-"

"Okay, just close friends and family," she smiled knowing that this was a pointless discussion to have, her hand settling over his. "Now we better get some sleep because if this morning is anyway judgement I'll be puking as soon as I get up..."


End file.
